


Dying of the Light

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Bricks and Brienne. Jaime's inner monologue as the light died around him.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! Was in a really angsty mood as i haven't been feeling a 100% recently so out of that sprung this. The title comes from one of my altime favourite songs The Dying of the Light by Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. I hope you enjoy this angsty little one shot. Got some frustration out writing it.  
> Enjoy!  
> Pure. ❤️

As the bricks encompass me wholly I look to my sister in my arms and think of why I am still with her. The one thing I think of is the light of my life. My Brienne. My light who I'd so badly hurt for even the modicum of a chance at my child's survival. Cersei may have been the most hateful of all but the innocent quickening in her womb isn't. That child who I left the love of my life for to save them from Cersei's wrath had she survived this destruction. I think of the life Brienne and I could have had marriage, children and my final chance of honour. Idyllic I know and far from what I deserve but in the dying of the light I will think of the life we could have had. A life where I caught the sun and lived in the light but ties forevermore have me entangled with the darkness. Ties I'm not strong enough to cut. I die with the last piece of my past today, my honour wholly besmirched and the true love of my life in hatred of me as I try to rescue one last innocent to the hells with what I said to Tyrion. I was trying to make our final farewell easier. Here I die with my sister and the child we should never have created. I die lonely and hated by the one person who it breaks my heart to think so thinks of me in such a way. I see her face as the world implodes around me my love, my Brienne in the dying of the light.


End file.
